Mi triste San Valentin
by Sailor O
Summary: Por que todo historia de amor no tiene un final feliz


MI TRISTE SAN VALENTIN

Me levanté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, y claro como no lo iba a tener si la esperada fiesta de San Valentín en el Moonlight Inn, resultó ser todo un desastre.

Debo admitir que todo iba bien hasta que le rompí el corazón a ella, se preguntarán que quien es ella, mi novia era Mina Aino, una chica que poseía una rubia cabellera, con unas orbes celestes que irradiaban felicidad a pesar de ser por decirlo así ignorada por sus padres., y su sonrisa derretía hasta la más gélida mirada y sonreí con ironía yo era la persona más fría que ella conoce, pero todo eso hizo contraste ayer en el que yo mismo me encargué de romper sus ilusiones, pero no fue algo que yo quisiera; era algo que tenia que hacer por su bien.

------(Flashback)---------

Mina y yo nos encontrábamos besándonos en el fondo del salón, metí una mano dentro de su vestido pero justo cuando iba a llegar a su entrepierna alguien la llamó, de seguro era Serena pidiéndole un favor a Mina.

En lo que la estaba esperando se acercó a mi Setsuna la persona más detestable del colegio y sin exagerar creo que del Mundo

-Hola Yaten- Me dijo intentando usar su voz de manera sensual, la cual salió ay no sé como extraña

-¿Qué quieres Meioh?- Le contesté de mala gana, no quería que cuando Mina regresaría me viera con ella

-Yo que tu mejoraría tu trato hacia mi- Me dijo haciéndolo algo así como un cantito de jardín de niños

-¿Por qué haría eso?- Le pregunté con una mezcla de sorna con algo de molestia pues a mi nadie me decía que hacer

-Simple mi querido Yaten, por esto- Lo dijo mientras me mostraba un disco, levanté una ceja de manera que ella se dio cuenta-Esto es un video- iba a decirle un comentario agrio, algo típico de mi, cuando me interrumpió- pero no cualquier video… es un video de Mina y tu teniendo sexo- me dijo eso hizo que mi rostro se desencajará, es decir Mina y yo no tenemos esa clase de gustos, al menos no todavía-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Fue lo único que pude pronunciar en esos momentos

-Que hagas todo lo que yo te digo- Me ordenó

-¿Y que si me niego?- Le pregunté tanteando el terreno digo, para saber las consecuencias de esto

-Armaré un escándalo- Me contestó llanamente- Pero no cualquier escándalo, voy a hacer que la mami de tu novia se enteré y si de por si no la quiere ahora imagínate con esto- Terminó de soltar su veneno mientras señalaba el disco

Vi que Mina se acercaba asi que lo único que pude hacer para que no se enterará fue jalar a Setsuna hacia mi para darle un beso, con el simple roce de nuestros labios me hizo darme cuenta de cuán diferentes son los labios de mi amado tormento, por que mientras que los labios de Setsuna saben amargos, los de ella tienen un sabor a manzana, simplemente exquisito, deje de compararlas para observar el rostro de Mina, en el cual era fácil notar el desconcierto, y aunque casi no se notarán unas lagrimas se iban acumulando en sus lagunas celestes

-¿Yaten?- Me preguntó esperando una respuesta, sabia que esto no iba a ser fácil, pero recordé algo que teníamos en común era nuestro orgullo- ¿Qué es esto?- Me preguntó a pesar de lo que vio

- Me sorprende lo inteligente que eres, que no es obvio, estoy disfrutando de la chica a la que amo- Le dije esperando casi rogando a que me creyera y no tuviera que hacer mas, Setsuna se mantenía a mi lado pero con la mirada le advertí que ni de chiste abriera la boca

-Pero..- Noté que dudó en seguir- Tu me has dicho que me amas

-Ay Aino, quieres saber por que lo hice- No se ni de donde agarré la fuerza para seguir pero aun así seguí hablando- Lo hice por que quería verte así de humillada, tenia ganas de quitarte esa estúpida sonrisita que siempre cargas en tu cara- Le termine de decir, y entonces empezó a soltar unos cuantos sollozos para después quitarse las lágrimas con furia

-Bien, acabas de lograr tu objetivo pero escúchame bien Yaten esta será la ultima vez que me veras así, así que grábatelo muy bien- Me dijo antes de darse la vuelta altivamente sin siquiera voltearme a ver

-------( Fin Flashback)--------

Después de eso ignoré a Setsuna y me fui al bar del lugar, tanta fue la borrachera que ya no me acuerdo de que paso después de eso. Me levanté de la cama para ir a buscar una aspirina mientras tomaba la pastilla el sonido de mi celular me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones, aun con el vaso en la mano conteste mi aparato, sonreí al pensar en que tal vez fuese Mina pero no, era Seiya y por lo que noté era urgente pues tenia alrededor de 10 llamadas perdidas

-Bueno?- Conteste con una opresión en el pecho que no sentía hace unos momentos

-Yaten, que bueno que contestas…este tengo una mala noticia que darte- Me dijo con algo de ¿Tristeza?

-Dilo ya Seiya que me duele la cabeza- Le respondí fastidiado

-Es que Mina esta muerta- Me termino por decir, en ese momento el vaso resbaló por mis manos rompiéndose al instante. Segui con el teléfono al oído y me dijo- Ella tuvo un accidente y simplemente no lo logró

Ahí fue cuando mi corazón se detuvo, es decir que pasó, por què? pero había algo que necesitaba saber asi que se lo pregunté- ¿Dónde esta?

* * *

Estaba parado frente al féretro donde se encontraba el amor de mi vida, su rubia cabellera que antes era sedosa y brillosa, ahora estaba igual que su dueña, sin vida, sus parpados ocultaban sus orbes que tanto me fascinaban, sus labios antes cubiertos por un sutil rojo carmesí ahora se encontraban pálidos, me impresionaba por que si no supiera que esta muerta diría que esta dormida, me estaba sofocando en ese lugar, pero no me quería separar de ella, ya suficiente había tenido estando separado de ella este tiempo que ahora se volverá una eternidad, observé a sus papás ellos se encontraban deshechos, su mamá me sorprendía por que ella era una persona fría y distante ahora estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas.

Meti las manos en mis bolsillos para asi calmar el temblor de las mismas, ahí encontré una caja de cristal en la cual se encontraba un anillo de compromiso donde en vez de tener el típico diamante blanco tenia un diamante negro, esbocé una sonrisa rota y hacia mi vino un recuerdo

------(Flashback)---------

Toque la puerta un par de veces y como la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes, entre sin más ni más, al entrar noté a mi novia saliendo de su cuarto de baño envuelta solamente en una diminuta toalla que tapaba solamente lo necesario, al parecer no había notado mi presencia me acerque a ella de manera que mis pasos fueron casi imperceptibles pero justo antes de que yo llegará hacia ella, se volteo hacia mi con una mezcla de sorpresa con lujuria, eso despertó en mi deseo por estar con ella, pero no era el momento, le di un beso, por cierto nada casto, para después voltearla al espejo de mi saco extraje una caja de tamaño mediano, la abrí y de ahí saque una gargantilla de oro blanco con diamantes negros se la puse delicadamente, cuando terminé le deposite un beso en el cuello, para después levantar la mirada hacia ella que estaba estupefacta como no decía nada me di la vuelta justo cuando iba a girar la perilla de la recámara me pregunto algo

-¿Por qué diamantes negros?- Es lo dijo mientras que con sus delicados dedos tocaba la gargantilla

- Por que los diamantes negros son muy difíciles de encontrar… al igual que tu- terminé de decir y Salí para regresar a la sala de estar

-------( Fin Flashback)--------

Agarré su mano para ponerle la sortija en su dedo anular, me sorprendió lo fría que estaba pues su tacto generalmente era cálido, me hubiera encantado ver su rostro de felicidad cuando lo hubiese recibido

En el panteón, espera a que todos se fueran para ponerles sus flores favoritas: rosas amarillas, una vez ahí decidí tirar por la borda todo mi orgullo para comenzar a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, estuve un buen rato así hasta que note que comenzaba a anochecer así que me despedí de ella no sin antes prometerme a mi mismo visitarla todo los días, di la media vuelta pero antes de que me fuera tenia una inmensa necesidad de decir las palabras que tenia atoradas en mi garganta

-Perdóname Mi amor-

**Hola!!**

**Si lo se, después de tanto tiempo por fin reaparezco, este fic nació, se va a oír feo pero leí en el periódico una nota sobre la muerte de una pareja el 14 de febrero, por lo que se me ocurrió hacer esto, demostrando que no toda historia de amor tiene un final feliz Y_Y!! Les prometo que pronto actualizaré mis otras historias.**

**XoXo!!**

**Atte. Sailor O**

P.D.: Quiero disculparme si es que tiene alguna falta de ortografía Sorry!!


End file.
